Chosen by you
by Bahamut.girl
Summary: Yuffentine! Series of Oneshots where you, The reader, choose the topic of the next chapter. Write your idea in a review and I will choose one and make a chapter out of it! FUN FUN FUN!
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so this is my new Yuffentine, created by YOU! This will be a series of Oneshots. I will start the first one, you comment and leave me the idea for the next one. A simple word/words or phrase will do. For example: __**Rain, Candle, The moment I saw you, Just a simple girl, Candy, Feet, Gunpowder, My favorite ninja, Chopsticks. **_

_The choice is yours and as always, I will credit the reviewer whose idea I use. __**Please**__ get involved. I love hearing other people's ideas._

**Stuck between Vincent and a hard place**

**Word****: Reckless**

It was supposed to just be a simple walk. A way to clear her mind and _maybe_, just maybe, spend a little more time with the sexiest man alive, in her opinion, Vincent Valentine.

So she pleaded and pulled, and whined and moaned until **Finally**, he had relented.

"To the outskirts of Edge. No further" He had said, in his voice so low and trombone-like.

"Alright!" Yuffie screamed, for she had expected a soft rejection of sorts, most likely in the form a silent look that meant so much more than just "No"

Instead, they walked beside each other in the soft fading light of sundown. During the summer, Edge was considered one of the hottest places on the planet. Anyone daring to go outside, when the suns fury was at its greatest, was likely holding a death wish. Or at least looking to get a very dark tan.

So here they were, kicking dust from their shoes as the pavement ended and gave way to the fine soil outside of Edge.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Yuffie said, almost pulling her hair out from the silence that loomed between them.

"Talk?" He said, though not adjusting his stride to look at her.

"Yeah. Usually people talk when their on walks"

"Actually, I was enjoying it very much before you spoke"

Yuffie gasped and halted in place, shocked at what Vincent had just said. Her hopes of getting to know her silent companion better shattered at her feet. Yuffie had always been intrigued by Vincent. Her natural curiosity for the taboo only heightened when he was around. During their Deepground days together, she thought they had broken the barrier of mere companionship and become something closer...**friends** maybe? Now she knew she was just an annoyance to him. And it broke her heart.

In utter embarrassment, and rejection she turned to the right and headed at an angle opposite of which Vincent was walking.

Fingers balled into fists at her side, her arms stiff in defiance, she trudged away from him, not caring if he followed or not.

Indeed, he did. Though not before sighing and shaking his head.

"Not appreciative...prick...cant get over his dumb issues...stupid jerk" Yuffie mumbled to herself as she walked several yards ahead of Vincent. Thoughts of turning back eluded her in her anger. She didn't even notice the sun fading, melting into the horizon.

Vincent saw it before she did. His enhanced eyesight insured that the darkening sky had no effect on his vision.

The ditch a few feet in front of Yuffie **could** have only been a few feet deep. Though Vincent wasn't about to let her fall in. After all, _he'd_ be the one carrying her home if she got injured.

"Yuffie stop" he said calmly

"Piss off!" She waved a hand at him without turning around.

"Yuffie I mean it!" he screamed in fear, though it was too late. He saw Yuffie disappear from sight, and knew she had fallen in. The worst part was that she didn't even scream. "Yuffie!" He ran to the edge and saw that _this_ was no ditch. It went far deeper than he originally thought, so deep that he couldn't see the bottom and was concerned that he heard no sound from within it's depths.

Without thinking of how he might get himself and Yuffie out, Vincent jumped in.

Counting the seconds as he fell gave an approximate measure of how deep the cavern was. By the time his nimble feet hit soil he calculated that Yuffie must have fallen about fifty feet.

Vincent immediately scanned the darkened cave for his young companion. When he saw her form on the ground begin to stir he rushed to her side, concern etched in the lines of his ancient face. He knelt beside her and touched her shoulder gently.

"Are you injured?" His voice cold, trying to hide the worry hidden in his baritone.

"Ugh" Yuffie brought a hand to her head as she sat up slowly "You big jerk!" she said, and Vincent couldn't help but smile under the folds of his cloak. "Why didn't you warn me?!"

Vincent only sighed and extended a hand to help Yuffie to her feet. Though when she tried to put pressure on her right ankle she collapsed into Vincent's arms. Looking down she gasped in disgust at the swollen mass of bruised ankle above her foot.

"Ewwwwww! My ankle looks like a rotten chocobo egg!"

"It seems you will not come out of this unscathed"

"No kidding" She said sarcastically, hissing in pain as Vincent sat her down once more. "So what do we do now?" Her eyes cast towards the sky at small portion of clouds she could see through the hole in the roof of the grotto.

"First we will need to wrap your ankle. The size of the bruise indicates a sprain or small fracture" Vincent removed the red material around his forehead and wrapped it firmly around the young ninja's ankle. He then placed a rock underneath it, keeping it elevated.

"Thanks" She said nervously, realizing that she could be stuck in this **hole** for a while. If uncomfortable is: Having your dad walk in on you wearing shinobi armor singing 'I will survive' at the age of ten, then being stuck in an abandoned cave with the man who basically rejected you, is just plain torture.

"Your uncharacteristically quite..." Vincent said as he sat across the grotto on a large rock.

"Thinking about what were gonna do to get out of here" L.I.E. "You?"

"It seems were out of options. Considering your injury prevents you from walking, id say we just have to wait to be rescued" The way he spoke so casually about the situation, it irked her. As if the throbbing in her ankle wasn't bad enough.

Through the hole (The one Yuffie fell into) the pair could see the first stars begin to twinkle. Normally it would not have been a cold night, but the stone surrounding them held no warmth, and so a chill waned in the still air around them. The moon was full, therefore providing efficient enough light, though sporadic clouds found their way in front of it a few times, rendering the cave pitch black.

Yuffie brought her arms close to her body as another moving cloud covered the moon. She shivered as thoughts of preparing herself to stay the night in this hell **hole**, flooded her mind.

It was then that someone spoke. She jumped at first, for the sound of Vincent's voice was the last thing she expected to hear.

"Could you please speak?" It was a plea of sorts, something Yuffie had never heard him do.

"What?" she sneered in the darkness, in the general direction of the speaker, until the cloud granted them light once more.

"It seems the sound of your voice is more comforting to me that I thought"

"Well that's just great! First you want me to shut up, now you want me to speak! FOR YOUR COMFORT!?" Yuffie was at her breaking point. She'd been trying not to let on the amount of pain she was actually in, not counting her earlier embarrassment.

"Forgive me. I was out of line earlier. I was merely enjoying the peacefulness of being in your company"

"Well _that's_ original. Since when does anyone enjoy being in _my_ company?" She crossed her arms in front of her in defiance, though mostly for warmth. She began shivering just then.

"Yuffie are you cold?"

"No" Teeth chattering.

"Your stubbornness will get you nowhere in this situation Yuffie"

"Good to know. Ill store that away for the next time I fall into a hole" She spat the words, finding it easier to be cruel when pain ebbed its way through her body. Vincent did not reply, leaning against his boulder and turning away. Yuffie too turned away, curling on her side.

It was only minutes before she finally broke down and cried. Normally she would not have cried over something as unsubstantial as an ankle injury, though adding to her discomfort was her predicament, and long time crush. Who just happened to be stuck in a grotto with her. The pain and the cold air from the cave and from the man with her was too much to bear. Though her cries were silent from years of doing so after her mother died: Yuffie was a pro at "Silent crying" so pro that she could patent it. **Yuffie's tears: Cant hear 'em, why care?! **

After a while she dozed off. Convinced that nobody would find them until morning, she had planned on _staying_ asleep. That is, until she felt Vincent lay down beside her and place an arm around her waist.

Without thinking, she spoke in the darkness "What are you doing?"

"You were shivering in your sleep"

"And?..."

"Are you accusing me of anything other than honest intention?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"No, im accusing you of trying to feel up on me" She teased.

"I would do no such thing" his voice was flat as the air, though there was a hint of a smile as he spoke

"Why because im ugly?" she said offended.

"No. I don't think your ugly. I've always had a thing for Wutainese women"

Yuffie blushed "Then why?"

"Because it wouldn't be inappropriate. Your obviously hurting from your injury and because of what I said earlier. It would be wrong to take advantage of you" He was so perceptive, and Yuffie thought she had been crafty. She turned toward him, faces inches apart.

"So your saying that if I wasn't hurt you'd try to feel up on me?" She smiled, though Vincent only saw it for a second before the clouds decided to selfishly steal the moonlight from them again.

"No"

"But you-"

"I'd at least take you on a date first. It's only proper..."

Yuffie laughed so hard, that for a moment she had forgotten the horrible throbbing pain in her ankle, the embarrassment of earlier and the fact that they were stuck in a dank hole.

They slept there until morning. Yuffie tight into Vincent's chest. When Cloud and the others _did_ find them, they had been in the hole for a total of nineteen hours. Hard to believe that something as simple as one of Cid's ropes got them out.

Tifa drilled them both on "_How they managed to stay warm"_ and other such devices, while they merely glanced a knowing look and headed straight for the shower.

When Yuffie's ankle finally healed, Vincent took her on a date. Though there was no feeling up involved, just a small kiss.

**THE END**

_Ok short and lame, I know! But it had to start with one of my ideas!! Now you can send your idea's in. But remember to comment on the story too! Thanks! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, this is going better than I thought! The reveiws I got were AWESOME! Thank you for all your idea's but I decided to go with _**ChaoticAngel7**'s _idea. Keep sending in your request's! And YES you can request more than one idea! But you also don't have to request anything at all, if you don't want to :)_

**Chocolate cake, Yuffie, or both**

**Word/s:**** Guilty Pleasures**

Vincent knew that his giant, pointy, golden boots were a tad unruly. Quite frankly, it took him years to learn how to walk in them without waking the entire neighborhood. He was quite adept at keeping their brassy clanking to a minimum. Though tonight, he needed to be soundless. Which meant removing them completely.

The tall red cloaked man crept down the wooden steps of Tifa's bar, making sure to avoid the creaky steps that Cloud was supposed to fix weeks ago.

His heightened senses still picking up on the chocolate cake Yuffie had made earlier as his socked feet led him into the kitchen. His tongue still remembering the taste of it's chocolate-y bliss that hadn't graced his taste buds in more than thirty years. He silently wondered if the tender memory of chocolate cake had long since become a fantasy turned into something far better than actuality, or if the orgasmic sensation that haunted him was still as pleasant as he remembered.

Vincent used all of his Turk training skills to lead him into the silent kitchen without hindrance. He knew the others were fast asleep, likely dreaming of their own version of his 'Chocolate cake'.

The cake almost glowed in the light as he made his way over to where he knew Yuffie had put it. A small smile graced his face as the thought of taking a bite crept into his mind.

His hand only stilled for a second, as he looked around the kitchen. Seeing noone, he slowly lifted the lid and took a large whiff, and was satisfied at the aroma that assaulted his senses.

"Oh Yuffie..." he said to himself, as he cut a slice and placed in gingerly on a plate "...You really have outdone yourself this time. Not that im complaining but-"

"But what?"

Vincent spun around, hiding the cake behind his back, to find Yuffie standing in the doorway.

Arms crossed, leaning against the frame with a look of evil delight on her face.

"Yuffie...I...uh, what are you doing up?" Vincent stammered.

"I could ask you the very same question" Yuffie sauntered over to Vincent, never breaking eye contact and in keeping the same wicked grin on her face. Her tight black pajama shorts and tank top left little to the imagination, and Vincent found himself starring at her thighs as she made her way over to him.

"I was just getting something to uh..."

"Eat?" She suggested.

"Drink. I was thirsty"

"Uh huh...What's that behind your back?" Yuffie leaned to the right to see behind Vincent, who in turn leaned to the left to block her.

"Its nothing" His smiled betrayed his normally stoic voice, but he couldn't help from getting a rise from Yuffie.

Yuffie-being Yuffie, leaned in close to Vincent, pressing her small breasts against his chest. One leg found itself wrapping around his waist, and a stray hand roamed just above his pelvis.

His breathing quickened as he looked down at the young girl curiously, trying to hide the rise from his pants, and doing a horrible job at it.

"Are you.." She said seductively, in a low sexy voice "...saying my cake is 'nothing'?"

"No..I..." He stuttered, unable to think clearly as Yuffie pressed herself further into him with a tiny grind of her hips. His mind was so focused on her breasts, as they flattened against him, that he didn't notice her tiny arm reach around him and snatch the plate from his hand.

"AHA! I knew it!" Yuffie screamed in victory. Though Vincent was far from noticing as he continued leaning against the counter, trying to even out his breathing.

"It seems that I've been caught"

"Your damn right! Why didn't you just ask me for a piece?"

"I guess maybe I had doubts of your cooking abilities" He said lightly.

Yuffie walked over to him, leaning close, though not as close as before. She speared a piece of cake onto the fork and brought it to lips. He hesitated for a second, but the tantalizing fragrance of chocolate on chocolate was too much to bear for too long. Even for Vincent. He opened his mouth as Yuffie slid the chocolate cake into his mouth and watched his lips close around the fork. His eyes rolled back as the taste washed over his senses, bringing old memories to the surface and reawakening a whole new kind of desire**:** **Chocolate.**

"And now?" Yuffie questioned, though she already knew the answer. Noone can resist her chocolate cake.

"Marvelous" he breathed

"Good" She chirped happily, spinning around and heading for the door "Make sure you warm up your feet before you come to bed. I hate when you touch me with those damn icicles"

Vincent smiled as he watched Yuffie leave the kitchen.

I guess some men have their guilty pleasures too, he thought.

"But as for me.." Vincent said, taking another bite and relishing in the immaculate flavor "...I have two"

And he couldn't wait to crawl into bed with her.

**THE END**

_All of your idea's were great. Keep 'em coming!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Im glad you all liked the last chapter, I thought it was cute too. Thanks for all your wonderful idea's, I loved them all. But, as always, I can only choose one, and decided to go with _**Boby09**_ idea, which I thought was pretty interesting, and an idea sprung into my head the moment I read it. Those are just the kind of inspirational words that I love to read! Love it! Keep sending them in, and please do comment on the story itself, it makes me feel happy inside :)_

** Ain't so bad after all**

**Word/s:**** Nine months**

**The first month**, they had avoided eye contact as much as possible, content to let the awkwardness between them slip into a silent oblivion. One in which they never spoke of the "Incident" and merely let it fall into quiet obscurity.

Over the weeks that followed it slowly became easier and easier to be in each others company without the awkward silences, or wayward glances, though Yuffie was sure that Vincent was more embarrassed about the situation than she was.

One time, she recalled, they had somehow ended up alone in Tifa's kitchen together (Since they were both staying there) Yuffie merely kept on swinging her legs, as she sat up on the counter, though Vincent, well he was a mess of words.

"Excuse me" He said "I have some things to take care of" His eyes never met hers, or the ground for that matter. Which is why he didn't see the pitcher of juice next to his elbow. An innocent bystander in most cases, though Vincent would have swore that it fell over just to spite him.

**The second month**, is when Yuffie felt that something was very, very wrong with her. Her body was **NOT** weak. She had been training her body since she was old enough to walk, and had NEVER been sick. So why was she practically falling into the toilet as heaves of last night's dinner shot out of her mouth? It was almost as if she was on Cid's airship, only this time she could smell everything inside of Seventh Heaven; which did not carry the most tantalizing fragrances, and the thought of eating made her want to puke even more. What could be wrong with her?

Her thoughts of suicide were interrupted as someone knocked on the door.

"Are you done yet?" It was Cloud, impatient as ever.

"Ill be out in a minute" Her voice was still hoarse from the stomach acid that tore away at it's sides.

"Are you okay?" His concern outweighed his agitation.

"Im fine" She said. Opening the door and moving aside to let Cloud through the doorframe. Though she didn't truly _feel_ fine, Yuffie was good at playing off her true feelings to ease the worry of her friends. Lord knows she had done it so many times with Vincent.

She sat at the bar, absently spreading ketchup onto a hot dog, whilst Tifa was washing the dishes.

"Hey, Tif, you got any mustard?" She said, examining her pickle with great interest.

"Yeah, sure. Why? I thought you hated mustard" Tifa scrunched her nose for emphasis.

"I thought I did, but I've just been craving it lately"

**The third month**, is when Yuffie fainted. They had all been happy, dancing around the bar as they cleaned up for the night. Except for Vincent, who found a nice shaded corner to sit, arms crossed. Cloud saw her go down first. She swayed a bit, put a hand to her forehead before falling to the floor.

Vincent's head snapped up the moment he heard Cloud scream "Oh my god Yuffie!"

He was by her side within seconds, helping her up as she came to.

"Yuffie?" The tall gunman said, in a voice so delicate it sounded strange on him.

"Im fine" She said, realizing that Vincent was holding her, and blushing slightly, adding to the reddish tint to her face.

"What happened?" Tifa said, leaning beside them, face wrought with worry.

"Im fine, really. I was just spinning too much" Yuffie said, though secretly she had guessed what was wrong with her. All the signs were there, why didn't she notice before? Fear suddenly overtook her and she stood from Vincent's grasp and ran to her bedroom. That is where she cried until her overtired body slept for the night.

Vincent watched her go suddenly feeling as though he had done something wrong. He was incorrect in assuming that contact between them was possible without the restraint from before. Though all thoughts of restriction left him when he saw Yuffie lying on the floor. What had he done?

Yuffie woke early the next morning to sneak out before the others rose, crying on the way to the doctors office.

**The fourth month**, was when Yuffie's clothes started to become tight. It was hard to hide her growing belly when her only outfits consisted of short tops, and even shorter shorts. Even harder still was her growing appetite to match. Her ravenous hunger never seemed to end.

"She was too skinny, anyway" Cid had said, when they commented on Yuffie's sudden weight gain "No man likes to make love to a stick figure like that, it's just plain nasty"

More than anything, Yuffie was frightened. Being a single parent was never on her list of things to accomplish in her lifetime. And she already knew the father wasn't too keen on doing the 'fatherly duties' that comes along with being a parent, much less stick around and be with her.

With all of her young being, Yuffie wanted a shoulder to cry on. Someone to talk to about how afraid she was. Mostly Tifa. But Tifa would never understand her predicament, or the awful mistake Yuffie had made four months ago. But to her, it didn't feel like a mistake. More like a release of all the pent up love she had held inside of her. **No**, it was not a mistake and never would be.

**The fifth month**, was when Tifa found out. Yuffie had been innocently taking a shower. How wrong of her to assume that she was safe within the walls of her bedroom. But then again, Tifa was never one to knock more than twice.

Naked, head down, towel covering her ears, and a rounded belly hanging down in front of her. _That_ is how Tifa found her.

"Hey Yuffie, I knocked like four times and-"

"Aah! What are you doing?! Get out!" Yuffie screamed, but it was too late. The damage was done.

"Oh my god! Yuffie your..."

"Get out!" She began crying, holding the towel in front of her as if it would hide the protrusion in front of her.

"Is it true!? Oh my god! Yuffie are you?!" Tifa screamed, holding her hands in front of her face as if she was holding back a terrible thing.

"Quiet! Please don't tell anybody! Please" Yuffie pleaded, falling to her knees and forgetting her nakedness before the woman she could almost call her sister.

Tifa quieted and knelt beside her friend. Grabbing the towel and placing it over the frightened young woman. "Please don't cry. I promise I wont tell anybody, okay?" Tifa's voice melted off of her tongue like honey, and did numbers to a person in sufficient emotional need. Yuffie burrowed into her and finally let free the tears of frustration, and anger, and fear and heightened hormones that she had yet to understand.

Tifa never did tell anybody. Even when her questions of pure concern were never answered, she still kept it secret.

"Please, im just not ready to tell anyone yet" Yuffie had said when Tifa asked who the father was. Instead of being angry, the sister in her helped Yuffie keep her secret concealed under baggy clothes and large jackets. Thank god it was winter.

**The sixth month,** was when Yuffie felt her child move for the first time. She had been sitting outside with Cloud, Barret, Tifa, Cid and Vincent. Enjoying the starry night sky as they all sat in silence, absorbed in their own thoughts. A few shooting stars flew across the sky, keeping them outside longer than expected as they craned to see more. When none graced them, they went inside, leaving Yuffie and Vincent alone.

At first Yuffie had thought she was outside alone, sometimes forgetting how quiet Vincent can be. She sighed in content, sitting on a chair, looking at the sky.

Vincent too was overly engrossed in his memories to pay any attention to Yuffie, though he was aware of her presence, as she sat a few feet away from him.

A flurry in her stomach caused her to look down. She thought at first she was imagining it, but when a sudden pain in her stomach caused her hand to grab at it, she knew it was the real thing.

"Woah" She said aloud.

"Are you alright?" his voice cut through the darkness like a hot knife through butter, and surprised her so much that she fell off of her chair.

Yuffie looked up at Vincent in horror as he approached with a helping hand, sure she was caught.

Though as he helped her off of the ground, he made no comments on her 'Sudden need to grab at her belly' So she played it off.

"Ha ha thanks. I guess ill never grow out of being clumsy eh?" It was a stupid joke, though it seemed they were passed being embarrassed in front of each other.

"So it seems" He said, once again turning his attention to the starry skies.

Yuffie settled herself into the chair once more, trying with all her might not to look uncomfortable doing so. Though the truth was that she had been having difficulties maneuvering around her growing belly. Being a stealthy Ninja was hard enough lean and slim, now she was just about ready to shoot herself. The sound of Vincent's voice once again brought her out of the thralls of her mind.

"So are we ever gonna talk about it?"

For a split second Yuffie thought about bolting back into the bar, the safety of her bedroom.

She did not answer him.

"I guess not" he finally said "But I want you to know..." He opened the door to go back inside "...I don't regret it"

**The seventh month**, is when Vincent found out. Though he didn't walk in on her naked, like Tifa did. Instead he walked into the kitchen to find Yuffie teetering on a chair, reaching for a vase for flowers, which were carefully situated between her teeth. Her nimble fingers, which were now swollen, reached for the glass vase only to knock it off of the shelf.

She tried to catch it in midair but missed her footing and went falling to the floor. Vincent had never moved faster.

Between the flower petals that rained down on them and the crashing sound of broken glass, Vincent wasn't quite sure if his hands had deceived him. Or if he really felt the hard, basketball shaped bump under Yuffie's jacket.

She immediately squirmed from his tight grasp on her and stepped a few feet back.

"Uh thanks Vincent. I owe you one" She said nervously and turned to leave. But the shocked and curious expression on his face portrayed nothing to what his heart and mind were feeling. He quickly grabbed her arm with his claw and pulled her towards him, his gloved hand then went to rest on her stomach as his theory was confirmed.

Yuffie quickly slapped his hand away the second it touched her.

"What are you doing?! Trying to feel up on me you pervert!" It was a lame way to deter him, though she knew she was caught this time. She watched as his jaw moved up and down several times, almost as if he couldn't find the words to say.

"Yuffie, you...your..."

"Fat? I know.." It didn't need to be said aloud. 'Fat' could describe so many things. Pregnancy for one.

"When? H...how?" His ruby eyes searched her face for any kind of sign,_ anything_ that would lead him to some answers. All he found were tears, as Yuffie broke down.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" She screamed, unable to stop the tears that came so easily these days "Just...just...don't!"

"Yuffie...I...Oh god, your pregnant" his gloved fingers rested on the bridge of his nose.

"No shit Sherlock! Were you always this perceptive, or is this some sudden insight for you?" her words stung harsh, but she was far from caring.

**The eighth month**, is when Yuffie decided to tell the rest of the team. By this time she was already the size of two houses, and felt relieved that she no longer had to hide the fact that her back, feet, and neck ached so badly. That she had trouble sleeping and had to pee _all_ of the time. She figured that if Vincent finally knew, it really didn't matter who else knew as well. He was the one she cared about the most, and now that she saw his face full of revulsion at the sight of her, she really didn't care what the others thought.

It was in this month that Yuffie went through a sort f depression. Her loss of appetite didn't stop her from gaining weight in the least, but her silence is what scared them the most. She never talked, stopped showering, let her hair get long and greasy, along with her skin.

Now that she no longer had to hide her large, round belly, she let it hang out of too-tight tops, almost too repentant to hide the slew of stretch marks that graced her tanned skin.

Cid caught her yelling at her belly one day, pleading for it to stop hurting her. That is when he went to Tifa with his concerns.

"Just talk to tha girl. You know, how women do it?" Cid. As gruff as he was, there was always a soft spot in him when it came to Yuffie and "His girls" As he put it.

But instead of talking to Yuffie, Tifa went to Vincent instead.

"Look!" She said, walking into Vincent's room as he was quietly reading a book "I know your mad at Yuffie, and I know you two used to be close back when the Deepground fiasco happened. But you need to talk to her. She cares more about what _you_ think more than anybody. You have no right to disapprove of her pregnancy and cause her so much grief!"

"Tifa? What are you talking about?"

"Have you seen what's happened to her? She just want's your approval. She doesn't want you to be mad at her"

Vincent sighed and placed his book on a small table next to his chair "Why would I be mad at her?"

Now Tifa was confused "B...because she got pregnant and wont tell anyone who the father is"

Vincent stood up and walked to face Tifa in the eyes, face to face as he spoke "Tifa, _I_ am the father of Yuffie's baby"

The brunette balked for half a second before breaking into a hysterical laughter. "No your not!" Tifa said through her peels.

"What? No, I mean yes, yes I am" Now Vincent was questioning himself. Was he? He was so sure that he was. Sure they only had one night together, but he was pretty sure Yuffie hadn't been with anyone since, or even before. Could he have been wrong? Would that explain her behavior towards him?

Suddenly Tifa's laughter stopped, as if a sudden revelation hit her "Wait? You and Yuffie...?"

Vincent only nodded "Oh man! This just gets better and better" She said, frowning. "Well, no offense Vincent but if you were the father I think she would have told you by now. But don't worry, your off the hook for now"

Somehow that didn't make him feel better.

**The ninth month,** Vincent finally asked the question.

Yuffie had been sitting in her room surfing the internet for facts on the birth process when Vincent quietly knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in" She said, though not taking her attention from the computer screen.

"There are some things I wish to know" He said casually entering her room, she jumped a tad bit, before looking horrified at him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going back to Kalm tonight?"

"I am. But there are some things I think we need to clear up before I go"

"Okay" she drawled.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked

"No, I have a thyroid problem. What do you think?" she glared at him for making her say it aloud. He nodded.

"Am I the father?" He held his breath.

"What do you think?" she looked pointedly at him.

"At first I didn't know what to think" he admitted, as he began pacing around the room "But Tifa told me she was sure that I wasn't, and then I felt something that was strange to me" Yuffie held her breath as she waited for him to continue. "To be honest, I was a little disturbed at the fact that I might not be. It confused me at first"

"Why Vincent? It was only one night?" she began to tear up.

"But it wasn't!" he all but screamed at her "It was years! Years of wanting you for my own! I have coveted you for so many long suffering years. And that night I finally got my wish. I need to know Yuffie, I need you to say it to me. Am I the father of the child inside of you?"

"Yes"

"Do you love me?" he took a chance

"More than you'll ever know"

Vincent smiled. Needless to say, he didn't go to Kalm that night.

_I guess you could say that the chapters are dedicated to the people who's wonderful idea it sprung from. I want to thank _**Boby09**_ for the great inspiration. I had a lot of fun with this one! Please review on the content of the story, and leave your idea's for the next one! Thanks! _

_Jake_

_P.S. Im getting my dirge of cerberus tattoo tomorrow! Woo! Ya for Vincent and his ultimate coolness! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow. I've been gone for a while. Sorry...So here's another chapter. The inspiration was from _**Nami7623 - Justification.** _Hope you enjoy and Im gonna try to update more often. Send in your prompts/ideas. I appreciate them. And of course please review on the story itself. Thanks! _

The pictures from that night were some of the best memories captured on film.

They weren't celebrating. No. They weren't praising themselves for defeating Sephiroth. They weren't mourning the loss of one of their own. They were merely living.

It wasn't a planned celebration as they gathered in Tifa's bar. They only wanted to be together. To enjoy the things that hours ago they thought they would never enjoy again.

And it was easy for them. Easy to laugh, and sing and dance. And to turn a cheek at the sight of Yuffie drinking. To look away when Cid grabbed Shera in a fierce hug and kiss her hard on the mouth. It was easy for them to act on the adrenaline still pumping through their veins. It was easy for Cloud to hold tightly onto Tifa's hand. It was easy for Barret to hold Marlene on his shoulders. That night, it was easy to live.

And it was discovered that night that Yuffie was in fact a good dance teacher. Showing them all the moves to her favorite Wutain dance. And they all tried to learn the steps. Even Cid, because hey, the chance was almost taken from him earlier that day. And it was also learned that Yuffie danced best with Cloud and Vincent danced best with Tifa. Maybe it was their height. Maybe it was something else. Nobody cared to discern why. Nobody cared to ask.

And it was Vincent who raised his glass to Aeris, silencing the laughter and the jokes. And nobody questioned why it was him who did it first, before Cloud, before anybody. Because they al loved her the same. And they all grasped a hand on the Princess Guard and drank a burning drink to match their burning hearts. And they all breathed that night. Just breathed because they were allowed to do so. And they all laughed as Yuffie climbed onto Cid's shoulders and swung her Conformer in the air above her head like Cloud did after each battle. And they all laughed when Red XIII kept tripping people by laying down by their feet. They all laughed a lot that night.

And it was determined that Shera was the best at taking good photos that night. And it was determined that when Vincent had the camera there were far too many pictures of Yuffie taken. And it was determined that when Tifa and Yuffie snuck up on either side of Cloud to kiss each one of his cheeks that it made for a very funny picture indeed. And it was also determined that Vincent had something to be jealous of Cloud over.

And it was learned that the real Reeve was much better company that Cait Sith. And that his goatee made the butt end of many jokes. And it was learned that when Yuffie was angry her Wutain accent was more pronounced. And it was learned that Vincent did smile. And when asked why he never did before, it was learned that he never had a reason until tonight. It was learned that Tifa had a wonderful singing voice. It was learned that Cid and Shera often enjoyed a cigarette together and it was learned that Barrett knew how to braid hair, much to the delight of Tifa and Yuffie who wore braids for the rest of the night thereafter. And it was learned by Cid, though not shared, that Vincent liked Wutain woman. And it was learned that Cloud actually LIKES to clean dishes and it was learned that Tifa fell head over heels after learning this.

And they were bonded deeply and inexorably. Forever and ever and ever. For as long as they lived. Until they withered into dust they were bonded. And they held tightly to each others hands. Bonded by their griped fingers as they watched the sun rise. And they were bonded by the knowledge that the sky was blue on this morning because of them. Because they bled together. Bonded by blood, spilled and dripping and mingled with the tears they cried that morning. The sky was blue and they were bonded together forever.

And they breathed that morning, because they could. And it was easy and it was learned and they loved the sky that was blue because of them.


End file.
